Freedom
by NevermoreCalls
Summary: Raven is now free of her father Trigon. The end of the world is over, but what does that mean for her future? One shot. Raven/Robin.


After the party, Raven quietly excused herself from the rest of the titans. She sat at the edge of the roof of the Titan's Tower, staring out unto the sunset.

_It's over_, she thought. _He…he can't hurt me anyone_.

The thought of her father being gone should have made her ecstatic. As happy as the rest of her friends felt, but all she could feel was worry. For her entire life, Trigon had been there. He haunted her dreams, invaded her meditation to remind her of her place.

To never let her forget who she was.

Now, all of that was over. The prophecy had been fulfilled, but she managed to stop her father and undo the damage that had been done. With sheer hatred for the creature that made her, she became even more powerful than him.

So, why didn't that make her happy?

Perhaps it was guilt. That it was _her_ fault that her friends were brought into it at all. They could've—would've died if Robin hadn't brought her back.

They were so brave. Nothing held them back from fighting her father. They would've fought him until their last breaths if that's what it took. Raven wasn't so brave. She was in her child form, cowering from the monsters that guarded outside the desolate building. If it hadn't been for Robin… she never would've left. She would have stayed there until she eventually vanished.

She hugged her legs as tears fell down her cheeks. Maybe it was sheer luck that she defeated Trigon. Her powers run on her emotions. Was her hate that powerful? Was her rage of everything Trigon threatened enough to stop him? It just didn't seem real.

"Hey," a voice said from behind her. She didn't bother to look as Robin sat next to her. "Raven, what's wrong? You seem… like something's bothering you."

She wiped her wet cheeks. "I know you said that I was the most hopeful person you ever met, but…"

He raised a masked eye. "But?"

"Even with all the hope in the world… I still wasn't brave enough. I only stopped my father because of my anger. All those years he tortured me. Haunted me. I hated him so much." She would never forget those four red eyes staring at her. The way they made her feel so weak and insignificant.

Unexpectedly, Robin wrapped an arm around her. She tensed by his touch. "You were brave, Raven. You spent your entire life trying to hide from his shadow. Anger would be expected of anyone. You have every right to be anger by what he put you through."

Raven relaxed, slightly. "Even then… what does this mean now that he's gone?"

"Like I said, you have your whole life ahead of you. You can decide your own destiny. No one, not even Trigon can take that away from you." His hand squeezed gently on her shoulder.

Freedom. That's what Robin spoke of. She had freedom to do what she wanted. Learn new things and be where ever she wanted to be. In a sense, she could return to Azarath. Rebuild what her father had destroyed. Maybe give her mother a proper burial.

"I-I don't know what that means exactly. To have such… choice. All I wanted for years was to be the best hero I could be for the team—to help people because of what my destiny demanded. But now… I don't feel I have to do that anymore." She was free. She didn't have to make up for her destiny. The prophecy is over.

Robin frowned and lowered his hand. "Raven, we would understand if you wanted to leave. I—we would all miss you of course, but we want you to be happy. Even if that means… you don't want to be a titan anymore."

"It's not that I don't want to be a titan, Robin. I just mean I don't have that…"

"Weight on you that you _have_ to be?" He finished for her.

"Exactly." She let her legs dangle off the edge. "I know I don't really tell you guys how I feel about you. I do care for all of you. You're my friends."

She paused, considering for a moment. Does her freedom mean she could tell him how she feels? "Especially you, Robin."

That made his masked eyes widen. "Why do you say that?"

"You have been there for me during all of this. You were the one who came after me. You never once gave up on me." The memory of her birthday crossed her mind. "You were there when Slade hurt me."

Robin smiled. "Raven, I would never abandon you. Not then and definitely not ever. What Slade did," he shook his head, "I will make him pay for it and then some. Just because he helped me reach you during the end of the world doesn't mean that excuses him for hurting you. I will make him pay, Raven. I promise that."

She gave him a silent nod. He continued as he stared forward. "I was so scared. Not because of the end of the world. Not because of Slade or Trigon. I was… I was scared that I lost you. I thought I would never see you again."

His gloved hand entangled in her fingers. "Nothing has ever scared me so much. I-I couldn't ever bare losing you, Raven."

She wasn't sure what stunned her the most: his touch or his words. She had no idea he… cared so much for her.

"Robin, I—"

Before she could finish, Robin pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was quick as if he regretted acting so rashly. He stared at her and his hand trembled.

"I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to—what I mean is that I—" This time, she interrupted him, kissing him whole heartedly. He was stunned only for a moment before he returned her kiss. Pulling her closer to him, he deepened the kiss.

Any other time, Raven would've been concerned for her lack of control. But at this moment, she couldn't care less if all the windows of the tower shattered. She was here. She was with Robin. The man who had been there for her throughout all these years. Who went into Hell itself to find her.

He never once gave up on her.

After several minutes, her lips felt bruised as they pulled apart. Their foreheads leaned against each other. "I love you, Raven. I think that's what the end of the world taught me. When I held your hand and you ripped yourself away from me, when you became the portal, I was broken. I haven't felt that much pain since…"

She kissed him again. The bond sent visions of his past through her mind. "Since your family, I know. I'm so sorry. I never want you to feel that pain again."

A smile spread across his face as he gently caressed her cheek. "You will never be alone, Raven. If you would have me, I'd like to be yours. I want to be with you. I want to face the future with you by my side."

Tears swelled in her eyes. Never once had she imagined he felt so strongly for her. He loved her. Now, she was free to share her love too. "I've never wanted anything more in my life. I love you too."


End file.
